Knocked up and Freaked
by doesthatmakemepokey
Summary: au, preseries, girlDean. what does Dean do when she finds herself Pregnant! And what will John say about becoming a grand-dad. no wincest of any type.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is extreme au, gender swap and pregnancy. The idea is just bugging me so I have to write it. Dean is a girl but still Dean just somewhat shitted on. No slash, wincest and takes place while Sam is at Stanford. No beta, all mistakes are mine

Dean sat in her car lost in thought in front of a river snaking its way through the ravine and away from view. The scenery in front of her was pretty; a river in early winter ran through the mountain park and the trees were still letting leaves loose while the pines rustled with the chilly wind. The view in front of her did not capture her thoughts. No, her thoughts were on the pregnancy test in a plastic bag on her front seat. It was positive, just as the three a week earlier had been. Sighing to herself and drawing on the Winchester courage, she started the engine and made her way to Treys trailer in nearby Holiday Park. He had to know what was going on. Trey was a hunter who she knew through her Dad and Bobby and they had collaborated on a few hunts previously. Dean had been captivated by Trey and he had liked what he saw too so they had met up a few times privately, when Dean could get away from her dad.

She pulled up in front of the trailer and could see Trey packing up his gear and sorting out the trucks tyres.

She walked over to him, pulling her jacket tight around her.

"Hey where you going?" She called to him, making him turn and grin at her. He came over a pulled her into a hug, kissing her for a long moment.

"DeeDee girl I got a job to go to, it's in Miami." He told her. She nodded into his shoulder, courage failing her and she tried not to cry.

"Hey what's wrong babe, you weren't in love? Oh god…" He backed away looking a bit scared. "DeeDee I have had fun but that's all you know that right."

Dean starred at him, anger rising. "No god, I just… I'm pregnant!" she spat at him.

Silence. Trey starred at her for a long moment then he recovered, "You're what? How?" he spluttered.

A scornful look was sent his way, "You know damn well how, that last time almost two months ago after the jack and José session remember?"

He grinned, "Yeah good night," the grin faded, "What are you going to do about it. Do you want to keep it?" he asked.

Dean looked at the ground sighing. "I don't know, I am still deciding Tray." Tears welled in her eyes. "I went to the clinic the other day and couldn't bring myself to go in so maybe"

Trey cut her off, "Look Dean, I have the jobs to go to, I don't want a kid at all, so please just get rid of it, I cant stay here with you and it." He told her bluntly and he began throwing the last of his crap laying around into the truck. Dean watched him processing. He finished putting the last outdoor equipment thing away and then reached over to hold her. Dean jerked away from him.

"Don't, just don't." She snarled softly, trying not to lose it. He pulled his arm back looking pissed that she blew him off before disappearing into the cab of the truck. A few seconds later, he came out with a large envelope, which he handed to her.

"What's this?" She frowned at it then at him. He hesitated then said "Money. I got the money from the last couple of jobs I did. There is around five grand in there. For whatever you decide, either way, I don't want any part of it Dean."

Her hand cracked him across the face hard. "You absolute asshole. I am not a damn whore. You can't just buy me off like one!" she shrieked at him, ready to do violence to this creep. He rubbed the blossoming bruise and spat at the mouthful of blood from his split lip. "Well I aint staying Dean, it's your decision and I never was looking for a happy American apple pie life with you."

"I wasn't either; I don't want to be pregnant!" She cried with her fists ready for whatever smart assed remark he said next. Instead, Trey just walked away from her, climbed into the truck, and drove away and out of her life.

Dean watched him go, picking up the envelope she dropped as she smacked Trey. She would need all the help she could get. She felt dejected and like she wanted to die. Not since Sam left in the summer break for college had she felt so broken. Walking numbly to the impala, Dean sat in her car and screamed in fury, crying.

Bastard, that absolute bastard. How dare he do this to her. She cried herself raw for a good while before calming herself down then started the trip back to Pastor Jims where her dad was. He was going to kill her when she told him that she was pregnant and keeping it. Wiping her face as she drove, Dean thought bitterly, I am 22 homeless and pregnant, Dad was only one obstacle she had to face. Work was another. While they had stayed in one place for the last year so Sam could finish school, as John had done when she had graduated, Dean had been working as a receptionist, customer service type at a auto electrician and auto painter who specialised in modifications and racing vehicles. He was a friend of Bobby's and Dean was well liked by him as she could also draw designs for customer to pick from if they were confused. Earl was a good guy but he would only let her work so long while pregnant, she thought. As she approached Blue Earth, Dean decided that her dad did not need to know just yet. She would tell him later.

Tbc.

Well, a totally different type of story people, no deaged anyone! Read and review. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer; not mine now or ever.

Dean had been acting odd. There was no other word for it, John decided. For the last month, his daughter had been going to work, coming home and sleeping. No more than that. She had also been sick he noticed, occasionally hearing her vomiting in the mornings and early afternoons and he was worried about her. It was not just the illness that she had now; it was the general depression and the resulting quietness.

John decided to question her about once after a half a month worth of worry and she had turned around and ripped into him, screaming at him to leave her the hell alone. His plan of action since then was to watch her.

It was a nice Thursday afternoon, when John opened up to Jim about Dean's behaviour and how much it was worrying him. They lived with Jim for a while now and Dean seemed to like the stability it provided her. John knew that her job with Earl was a big reason for her loving Blue Earth right now. Right now Dean was at work until 5.30 so he had plenty of time to discuss his daughter with Jim.

He had explained all the concerns he had to Jim as they did yard work out in the church grounds and was not impressed when his friend laughed at him. Scowling he demanded "What?"

"Are you sure it's not just well a female problem John?" Jim asked.

John shook his head, "No this is more, she's depressed right now and I'm damn sure that bastard Trey is behind it."

Jim's amusement faded, he knew as John did the Dean had been sneaking off to meet the older hunter that had stolen her affections and he had been very concerned about her safety. Trey had a reputation for breaking hearts and lives of attractive young females.

"I do not believe that Dean would allow him to purposely hurt her John, she's too strong for that." He hoped with all his conviction that this was true.

John grunted, "yeah well he is the reason behind this mood of hers, I just know it.'

Meanwhile Dean was not at work. She was at the obstetrician's office that she had been proscribed through the state services and was currently freaking out. She had already stripped and had the physical exam and bloods had been drawn. Now she was waiting for the ultrasound. The lady doctor, Doctor Wash had wanted to do one as soon as possible as Dean had noticed that she was getting fat already. A gentle knock sounded at the door and Doctor Wash came in wheeling a sonogram machine behind her.

"Alright Ms Winchester, lay back and lets look at your baby shall we?" She suggested cheerfully. Dean nodded nervously, as the Doctor got the machine set and pulled out the gel. Lying back, Dean dropped her jeans down a bit and pulled up her shirt.

Doctor Wash squirted the gel onto Dean's stomach making her swear in surprise.

The doctor bit her lip, "It's a bit cold, sorry" she apologised and then got to work, waving the wand around into it, searching.

After a while she let out a quiet hmm, makings Deans nerves go even further through the roof.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Doctor Wash smiled at her, "Nothings wrong sweetheart, your carrying twins." She told her.

She pointed out the shrimp shaped lobs on the screen that kind of looked like a baby and showed where heads of the babies were and that the hands were developing now, where they were. Dean was silent. Twins, how was she meant to deal with two babies?

The doctor carried on with the scan. "All things are looking good, you are a little low on some vitamins though so I'm going to proscribe some vitamins for you to take for the rest of the pregnancy and make sure that you and the babies will be healthier."

She then printed off the scan pictures and wiped the gel off Dean's stomach.

Straightening her clothes and taking the pictures from the doctor, Dean was still in shock. Doctor Wash frowned at her then asked her whether she was all right.

Dean shook her head, "How do I have two, I don't even know whether I want one." She sobbed wiping the tears that sprung up. The doctor gently touched her shoulder, being glared at in response. She sighed and took her hand away.

"Dean, there are other options. You could look into them if you don't feel sure that you could parent them, no one will judge you." She told her.

Dean sighed, "Should have gone into the abortion clinic when I had the chance," she said bitterly.

Doctor Wash smiled gently, "Dean; give yourself time to fully accept the pregnancy. I will give you information concerning open and closed adoptions but I truly feel that you should talk to a psychological professional about being pregnant."

Dean nodded "Yeah I know, but I wont." Doctor Wash sighed.

"I take it the father is not in the picture?'

"No the father is in Miami far away from this." She spat angrily gesturing at herself.

The doctor squeezed her hand, and handed her a clear envelope that contained social services, adoption agencies and the next appointment in 4 weeks. Then she could see the gender of the twins and how far they had developed.

"Thanks Doctor, see you in a few." Dean said faintly and left the hospital. Sighing heavily she hopped into her car and headed to work.

Once at work she was called into the boss's office. Earl smiled at her reassuringly as she sat nervously in front of him.

"Ok Dean, are you alright?" he asked her.

She went to lie, and then decided that someone needed to know what was going on. Earl knew what really went on in the night and what Bobby and the Winchesters did.

"I'm pregnant." She said, "With twins"

He looked amused. "Yup thought that was the case." At her confounded look, he grinned, "I have 5 children girl, I have learned to see behind the symptoms"

"Oh true. Earl if you want me to quit, I will." She started but he cut her off.

"Dean you are the best worker I have had in a while, you're gonna need the money later on and you sit down most of the time. I have no problem with you working till full term if you need to."

She was stunned, "Really? Earl thanks so much." Dean didn't know what else to say to that. That was on worry off her mind.

"That's fine girl, you just keep me updated for legal reason alright."

"Sure man no problem" She grinned at him pleased at his understanding.

Working out the rest of her shift, Dean drove home. She saw that Jim and her dad had been busy in the churchyard today. Going inside she was met by the smell of dinner. Jim was dishing out homemade cottage pie and vegetables as she entered the kitchen and she found herself suddenly ravenous.

"Hey Dad, Pastor Jim, how was your day?" she asked as she took her full plate and started scoffing down food, followed quickly by seconds. The two men stared at her.

"Hungry huh?" John asked amazed at how fast she finished the first plate.

Swallowing a mouthful Dean, nodded then told him she had missed lunch because they were busy.

"Are you feeling better?" Jim asked her; "Your father told me that you have been sick lately" Dean glared at them both.

"I'm fine, Jesus Dad I told you leave me alone." She snarled at them.

Jim found himself taken back at the anger directed at him; usually Dean was very respectful to him. Yes, there was something serious going on.

"Dean enough," John growled, "apologise now!"

Scowling, breathing heavily. "Fine. Sorry, I am going to bed. Goodnight." And she turned and stomped down the hall to her room, slamming the door.

The two men watched her go and sighed. They continued eating and then cleared the table. John was leaving to check out a cemetery tomorrow so he wanted to sleep. He now knew that he would be up worrying about Dean.

"John I have an idea." Jim said. John looked at him waiting.

"Send her on an errand on Saturday for anything. While she is gone…check her room for clues." He told him.

John smirked at his friend. "That's hardly Christian Jim. Snooping around a young lady's room and all" Jim blushed somewhat at the teasing. Nevertheless, he agreed with the idea.

The Saturday arrived, and John sent Dean to St Paul University with instructions to bring back a couple of article from the mythology journals in the main library. When he was sure that she was gone for the day, he entered her room looking for answers. After a while of carefully checking drawers and the bed, he found a large bag that she used as her work purse. Opening it up, he pulled out an envelope containing adoption agencies, ultrasound pictures and medical forms.

"Shit shit shit!" he muttered. Whatever he had worried about Dean, it was not a pregnancy. He took the folder to the living room where Jim was pouring over a psalm book for tomorrow's sermon. He dropped it on the table in front of him and sat heavily in the chair.

"What's this?" Jim asked as he opened it up. "Hell John!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Uh" was all the noise John made. His daughter was pregnant.

Having a read of the information briefly before handing it back to John, he grinned at him. "Congratulation Granddad," making John glare nastily at him.

When Dean came home later that night, she found the house quiet. Dad was on the couch whiskey opened beside him. She leaned over him, seeing how far gone he had been before letting him sleep. She left the article on the coffee table and then went to sleep herself. Driving that long had tired her, even though it wasn't that far, she guessed it was the pregnancy.

The next day she emerged in late morning to find her dad cleaning guns in the kitchen. He looked up as she came in and growled at her to sit her ass down.

Doing so quickly she was wondering what he was angry at before remembering her pregnancy.

"When were you going to tell me you are pregnant Dean?" he asked quietly. Way too calm. She knew he was pissed.

"I was when…wait how did you know?" she demanded.

"I found the envelope of information in your room." He explained, "Don't you dare start at me about that now girl. How did this happen Dean?" John asked, putting down the gun he was cleaning, giving her full attention.

Taking a deep breath, Dean explained how she found herself knocked up.

Tbc

Well, what do you reckon? Read review. Next chapter up really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer; not mine, now or ever.

It had now been 3 days since John found out his daughter was pregnant, with twins no less. He was shocked at that part. As far as he knew, there was no history of multiple births in either side of the family. He was now trying to deal with the fact that he may not be a grandfather after all. Dean had been adamant that she was not keeping the children that it was not fair in the life that they led.

_**Previous Sunday**_

"Dad I'm just not sure that I want to keep them" Dean tried to explain. Her dad would not understand this.

"Why Dean, I don't get why not." John stated.

"Because this life is cruel and I hate it so much sometimes. I lost Sam, I have no set home and you actually have to ask why I don't want to bring innocent children into this!' She just couldn't believe him. Since Sam had ran, they had existed in a semi angry relationship and she wanted no more of it sometimes. The temptation to leave and go away, go anywhere away from dad sometimes to strong.

Her dad looked stunned, "You hate me that much?" he asked sadly.

"Arrgh, no Dad I just feel like I exist to make sure you and Sam are fine regardless of my wants or needs. Now that Sam's gone you either talk to me when there's a hunt or something that you need."

John reached for her, to hug her but she pulled away harshly glaring at him. "Dean I love you so much, I'd be dead ten times over if it wasn't for you." He swallowed, this was bringing tears out of both of them, and "I owe you so much I know, but honey I worry that if you give up these kids it will kill you'.

Dean's bottom lip wobbled and tears streamed down her face, "I don't want them forced to hunt, to suffer or starve like I had to dad, it's not fair."

John looked away, he knew how much he had to answer for, he also knew that there was an unspoken _I don't want you to get your hands on them and ruin them_ but left that alone. He stared at the disassembled guns sitting at them.

"Just think about it ok, you can't hunt from now on and you have a while to make the decision." He suggested to her, using a gentle tone. Then he thought of something. "Dean how far along are you?"

She frowned then smiled softly, "oh almost 2 1/2 months. I knew for a month before I told Trey and you well found out yourself. I have a scan in 4 weeks I can find out the genders if I want."

John smiled at that, remembering. He stood and went to hug Dean, happy when she willingly leaned into his arms, pressing her face into his shoulder as she did when she was little.

"Thanks dad." Her voice muffled by his flannel shirt.

**_present day**_

Dean was actually enjoying her day, her morning sickness had been much less this morning and she wanted to eat fruit, apples in particular. Going with the odd craving, she was having lunch in the staffroom with Tom and Dave, other workers in the auto shop. They were good people, both around her age and both had learned very early on that she was not available.

Earl came in and looked at the clock and back at the guys. He sighed shaking his head.

"I think that your breaks ended about 10 minutes ago." He said lightly but his meaning was clear. The two men murmured apologies and left quickly. Dean laughed at them.

"You're a hardass dude." She grinned at him. He shrugged and asked how she was.

"Good, morning sickness is better today, I told my dad on the weekend. Fun times." She muttered scowling.

Earl nodded sympathetically "At least he knows though." Dean made a face at him but she did agree, though with her dad's methods of finding out.

The 4 weeks past amazingly fast; it was now time for Dean's second scan. So far, she had been healthy and the morning sickness was much less. Unfortunately, she was fatter now. Pastor Jim and Dad would tell her that no, she wasn't and that she looked fine but she felt it. Pastor Jim had been nice, though she felt a bit judgemental over the pregnancy but that could be her hormones talking.

She pulled on a pair of Jeans and scowled they were tight. She looked into the mirror and sighed at her appearance. She was wearing winter boots, a polar fleece over a long sleeved tee and thermal top. Grabbing her bag, she went into the kitchen of her and her Dads new house. Her _home._

Somehow, John had been able to get a lease to a small three-bedroom ranch style home that did need some work. Dean had asked if it was legal and her dad had replied that it was and not traceable. Bobby's skills had played a part she guessed. Her dad and Bobby had come and warded the place against everything. They had finished yesterday and Dean had looked around the lounge at the mismatched two sofas, small bookshelf and the rest that they had acquired by looking in second hand place, using the credit cards. She also suspected that her Dad was trying to bribe her into keeping the twins by giving her a house, as it was in her name not his.

The two hunters were in the kitchen cleaning up the last of the hex bags and potions when she walked in.

"Hey Dad, Bobby. I have to go now. Are you still coming with Dad?" she asked.

He grinned excitedly. "Sure do. I'll grab my coat." John hurried off. Dean smiled at Bobby, asking whether he wanted to come to.

"Nah girl, I'll be here resting if you don't mind. Got some work to do in the spare room." He explained to her.

"Ok I'll see you later Bobby." She said, kissing his cheek.

Hurrying to her Dads truck, she climbed in and they took off for the hospital. On the way, she mentioned that she needed to go shopping for bigger clothes.

He nodded, "We can hit Wal-Mart after if you want."

"Sure need some pants that fit. And bras, I knew id be bigger but man! She exclaimed. John frowned then realised what she meant and groaned.

"Dean! Really didn't need to know that." He said, making her laugh heartily. Her dad could handle blood; human or monster, read autopsy reports of victims but he could never stand to hear anything physiological regarding her reproductive system.

Arriving at the hospital and making their way to the women's and maternity wards, Dean was growing nervous and it grew worse as they sat in the waiting room. Dean asked plaintively "Dad, what if there's something wrong?"

He hugged her, "There is going to be nothing wrong Dean, don't think like that." He assured her. She went to reply as her name was called from reception. She stood and tugged John with her. He needed to see this too.

Inside the office, Doctor Wash greeted her warmly. "Hello Dean my you have been coming along nicely." She noticed Deans bump, "Hello Mr?" searching for a name.

"Oh John Winchester Doc, the uh grandfather." John introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Lovely to meet you." She responded, pleased that her patient had some support. "Alright Dean up you get, lets check the twins out shall we."

Dean got into the bed, undoing her polar fleece and jeans she dropped them a bit and handed John her coat. Lifting her shirt for Doctor Wash to gloop her skin, she laid back and waited.

A few questions were fired at her concerning her health and the progression of her pregnancy. Dean nervously answered and was getting frustrated. Couldn't she just be quiet and tell her what she was having so she could get out of here.

"There you go." Doctor Wash said loudly after a minute. Dean and John watched the screen; the twins were much bigger and no longer like scrimp.

"Wow" John breathed softly from his chair beside Dean. That was how Dean summed it up as well. The hands were visible and the little feet too. The doctor told her that they were in good health, their size for their age was good and she turned up the speakers more for them to hear the heartbeats. Tears welled in Deans eyes. She couldn't help it. The sound of the twin's heartbeats and for some stupid reason the sight of the little feet made her feel so … happy and protective all of a sudden.

"It's alright honey, its normal to have a cry at this stage." Doctor Wash assured her she watched her patient scrub the tears away.

Dean sniffed and nodded. "What are they, girl or boy or what?" John nodded squeezing her hand.

The doctor smiled, waving the wands around over one twin she searched for the sex of baby number one who was in a more prominent position. "This is a little girl," she announced after a while, smiling at the Winchesters. Dean nodded "And the other?" she asked anxiously.

"Well it's not an identical twin, they have separate placentas. Lets see." After a while, she announced that the other baby Dean was carrying is a boy.

"Yes! One of each" John cheered. He grinned at Dean, making her laugh at his antics. He was just so proud.

Print outs of the twins were handed to John to hold and the doctor wiped the gel off Dean. Sitting up and adjusting her clothes, Dean was asked whether she had made a decision on keeping them or adopting them out.

She hesitated, and then replied that she had not made up her mind yet.

The doctor nodded. "Well now's the time to make the decision, and then choose the family or agency." A few more questions and recommendations about her health, to maintain a good diet, which made Dean Scowl and they were on their way out the door to but clothes.

On the way, Dean was silent, lost in thoughts. She had been reading through a few files on some potential families of nice normal people who couldn't have children of their own but still had no clue on whether they were the right ones or she would keep her twins. Her dad kept looking at her as if he wanted to say something but he also never said a word.

Tbc.

Read review, now help me: a mini poll- does Dean Keep her babies or adopts them out. If she keeps them, what should they be called?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

The two Winchesters entered the department store. For some reason her father had driven them four towns away to the outskirts of a big city to go to Wal-Mart. Dean grabbed a cart. She made her way to the women's maternity section. She browsed the racks for larger pants. Unsure of whether she should buy jeans or more loose material. She turned to ask John what her mom wore when she was pregnant with her and Sam.

Thinking back, he replied, "Skirts actually, lots of them. But she wore these funny pants with a panel in the front of them."

"Well I could get a black skirt or two for work I guess, I would be more comfortable." She said thoughtfully. Her dad just shrugged.

"Helpful Dad, just go get anything you need. I'll be fine." She growled slightly, thinking how useless men could be.

After a bit, she chose a few pairs of maternity jeans, as well as a couple of long black skirts. Larger tee shirts and sweater made their way to the cart. As did new bras for accommodate her growing chest. She had to try those on though, which annoyed her.

At the changing rooms, an older woman who told her that maternity styles were much more comfortable gave her helpful advice. She was asked how far along she was.

"Uh almost 4 months." She said, wondering how often this was going to happen. She had been getting it at work and it got annoying.

Taking her cart to find her Dad, Dean stopped in shock he was waiting near the checkouts. In his hands, he had what looked like couple of toys and blankets. Coming up to him, she frowned at him.  
"What are they?" she glared at him. He held two medium sized stuffed elephants. One was green with white hair while the other was a soft pink with yellow hair. He also had some blankets in the same colours.

"For the twins, I thought you might like them." He said plainly.

A moment of long silence past. People moved around them doing their shopping as Dean assessed her father.

"Christo." No flinching or black eyes appeared. Holy crap he was serious.

"Dad I don't even know if I want to keep them yet." She said angrily. "Please stop making me feel like I have to."

John sighed "Dean even if you don't, I want them to have something from me." Her father's honesty gave her pause. It also made her remember the little feet again and she placed a hand on her bump. Her babies.

John noticed this and the tears streaming down her face. He wanted to hold her, but he stood back, instinct yelling at him to leave her for a moment.

After a while, she lifted her head and nodded. "Yeah ok. Let us get more then. They will need clothes to Dad."

He frowned, hoping that it meant what he hoped it did. "And that means?"

She smiled. "We should also price baby furniture too." And she moved back into the store.

At the baby section, she examined the selection. Baby pink and blue was everywhere. She really did not want a pink or blue kid if she could avoid. After she understood the sizes, she selected some stretch and grows tiny undershirts and baby hats. Surprisingly her father was helpful. He explained how fast small babies went through clean clothes and what were the best things for newborns.

Some other outfits were chosen and receiving blankets for swaddling. She also decided to stock up on diapers now. She remembered how fast Sam went through them and they would go fast with two.

After she had enough of clothes, they moved to pricing baby furniture. Deciding to save costs, Dean wanted car seats that could be used from birth, as she had to buy two. The cribs and strollers prices shocked her. She had money but not much.

John smiled at her. He would take care of that problem. Trey was in the area next week and he and Bobby intended to pay him a visit.

Pulling two car seats from the shelf and stacking them into the cart. John took note of two of the crib deals that came with the mattresses. They were the kind that became little beds when the rails were removed. He then pushed the cart towards the checkout.

"Dad what are you doing? I can't afford those yet. I'll get them next month." She exclaimed. Why was he doing this, honestly was he possessed.

"Dean I can," he said. He meant the cards.

She bit her lip. "You're sure Dad?" she did not want the credit card company finding them.

He grinned, "Yeah I'm sure. Why do you think I went a few towns away?"

She was stunned, then narrowed her eyes at him "What else are you up to then?"

"Me? Come on lets pay for these." Dean sighed and headed to the front of the store. She wanted to leave. She had had enough of shopping.

At the checkout, John asked for two of the specials on the cribs to be delivered to the checkout. Dean gaped as he paid for all baby clothes, diapers, and equipment. She would not let him buy her clothes and after spending $250 dollars on clothes, she followed her dad and the shop assistant to the truck.

The cribs and mattresses were loaded into the truck bed with the car seats in their boxes. Dean put the bags of clothes into the cab with the diapers and lone bag of toys and blankets. She would buy more another day. For now, she was shopped out.

John thanked the assistant then climbed in starting the truck.

Dean sat looking over his receipt. $1000 dollars of stuff he had paid for her kids today.

"Thanks Dad. I'll pay you back I swear." She thanked him as they waited at an intersection.

"Dean, you covered my ass so much when you were too young and should not have been doing it. This is my thanks for then. You are worth it sweetheart, and I want you to not worry." He told her reaching over and stroking her face gently. Her pretty face, like Marys smiled teary back at him. She nodded not trusting her voice.

After a while, she turned grinning at him "You know these hormones are a real bitch, making me girly and yucky." He laughed, that was his kid.

Back at her house, Dean came in the lounge with bags. Putting them on the old Formica table, she could smell paint. She frowned thinking what the hell.

"Bobby?" She called wondering here he was. He came out of the spare room, covered in paint flecks.

"Your back already with the whole store." He noticed as John bought in more bags then went back out. "How did it go then?" curious what the next generation of Winchesters would be.

"Good, their fine.' She said distractively. "What are you painting Bobby?"

He scratched at his forehead, fussing with his hat. "Well I thought that if you were going to keep em' they could have clean walls." He told her, indicating that she should go see.

Her father yelled for him to come help him move things inside. Dean went to the spare room. When they got the small house, she immediately took a double bedroom. Her father for reasons not known then chose the single room, stating he didn't need space as she did and that he would be on the road more. The spare room was the same size as hers and had needed a paint job. Now it was a soft off white-yellow. It was bright and leant the room a nice feel.

Turning she saw her father and Uncle Bobby at the door. She smiled at him and then gave him a fierce hug.

"Thanks Bobby" she said sniffling a bit. Godamned hormones today. People needed to stop making her cry.

"Well, I had the time." He muttered, not used to crying women. John snickered at him, being glared at by Bobby.

"It's awesome Bobby." She said amused as he fiddled with his cap once more, nodding.

He and her father began to assemble the cribs while she prepared dinner. She initially protested that she could do it later. It was now March and she was not due for another 5 months or so. However, her fathers look made her shut up. Going back to cooking she left them to it, knowing it was his way of making sure she was not over doing it and was safe while he was gone on the hunt. He had delayed leaving by a day, as he wanted to be there for her scan.

Over dinner she showed Bobby the new scan images and told him which was the little girl and boy. He smiled and asked what she might call them.

"I have no clue yet. I am going to get one of those naming books tomorrow before work, have a read."

He nodded. "See what speaks to you huh" as she dished up seconds for herself.

"Yeah I though about naming the girl after mom but I don't want to tie them to the past too much you know?"

The men nodded in agreement. John looked sad for a moment. But he smiled at her after she asked what he thought.

"I'm not sure Dean, it's up to you. Maybe after granddad for the boy." He stated puffing out his chest. "Strong Winchester name."

Dean snorted alongside Bobby, "Umm no Dad I don't want that either. Maybe a middle name." He shrugged at her. "There's always Joanna." She suggested brightly, making Bobby crow with laughter.

After dinner as the men poured over the research for the hunts, they were going on. Dean found herself in her babies' room. Her dad and Bobby had assembled the cribs and the plastic wrapped mattresses awaited sheets and blankets. The room needed a chest of drawers in here for the twins' clothes and she knew that she needed other stuff but right now, she was strangely content.

Tbc

A/N- I know that John is a bit ooc. However, I figured that his only daughter being pregnant would make him think a bit on how Dean was raised and how much she had done. I also reckon he would be proud.

Read review. I am looking for baby names people. Yell out ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

_**7 months along. **_

Dean sat at her desk at work dealing with an unbearable customer. The woman was demanding a part that they did not stock for her sucky looking Mercedes. She just would not listen to Dean about the part for her car. It was now June, the weather was warm, Dean was too hot, her twins were actively playing kick ball with her liver today and her back was sore, this type of customer made it worse.

"Ma'am please, I realise this is frustrating, but as I explained to you we do not stock that specific part for your car. We could see if it could be ordered but it would take a few days" Dean was trying to be nice and keep the smile on her face and not come around the desk and slam the prissy bitchs face into the desk.

"I have got the part before hand from here, I never had this bad service then." She screeched into her face. "I will not have a useless thing like you serve me. I demand to see the owner now!" She sneered at her large belly and lack of wedding ring in distaste.

"Fine! As long as I don't have to be near you." Dean lost her temper and turned to find Earl. He was on the shop floor when she told him about the irate bitch demanding to see him. He was shocked to see her near tears and told her to go have a break in the staffroom, and relax for a bit.

While Earl dealt with the cow, she sat on the couch, taking deep calming breaths to stop the tears. Stupid cow, how dare she make her cry like that? A cold drink and 15 minute break later, she went back to her desk. The cow was gone and she sat straightening her skirt.

"You all right girl?" Earl asked as he came in after seeing the woman away.

She nodded, "Yeah Earl I'm sorry I lost my temper like that she was well cruel about my being pregnant." She laid her hands protectively on her belly as she said this.

"That type is always going to be like that. Next time, don't let her type get to you alright." He advised and left her to her duties.

Dean finished at 4pm that day, as it was normal now. As the chance of premature birth increased with twins, Dean was doing an hour less on three out five of the days she worked. While she lamented the loss of money, she was realistic that she needed to keep her health up for the twins. She was on her way to a baby store a couple of county's over that had really good baby furniture and clothing, second hand and brand new. She still needed a change table and she knew that she could never have enough clothes. She had bought clothing in various sizes to accommodate growth. Getting in the car was a pain now, she had to push the seats back as far as they could go and it annoyed her.

After about an hour of driving, she arrived at the store. Grabbing her purse she heaved herself out of the car and headed in. she was looking for practicality in the change table. A couple of weeks ago, she had been at a mall with her Dad and a shop assistant almost talked her into a cute one with embroidered puppies on it. It did not have the necessary shelving on it and it looked like a baby could roll right off.

Money also dictated how much she could spend, she had spent the almost all of the 5k on the house furniture, kitchen crap and more things for the kids. If she didn't get maternity leave for 6 months then qualify for state support she would freak. Dad had told her not to worry about money and she kept asking him why not worry but he never said. She guessed it was to do with Trey but had not asked (still a bastard).

In the store, she had seen some nice sheets for the cribs. Having not picked a decorating theme or any specific colours she had a range of pinks to blues and other colours. The elephants that Dad had bought with matching blankets were her favourites. She had spent time with a book from Bobby embroidering them in the corners with charms and wards.

She noted some fleece and wool blend blankets. After a check of durability, they were selected. Four made their way into the cart as well as a couple of sheet sets.

Turning towards the furniture, she spied what she had come for. A change table, with wooden railings with soft waterproof surface and decent sides and bottom shelf.

She checked the price. Perfect, she thought. She loved sales. Grabbing a kitset, one and she tried to heave it to the cart but she dropped it as one of the twins stretched out in her womb, he or she appeared to kick the other and the aggrieved twin smacked back.

"Oof!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Leave each other alone guys." She said warmly rubbing her belly. A swift double kick against her hand seemed to say _yeah ok Mom_.

"Want a hand?" A cheerful voice inquired. She looked up to see a sales woman smiling at her. She blushed at having been caught talking to her stomach.

"Uh yeah sure thanks ma'am" she replied. The woman grabbed the boxed change table and put it in Dean's cart.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Dean smiled and told her no but thanks and headed to pay for her items.

Leaving the store she breathed a sigh of relief then mentally congratulated herself. Her twins once they arrived now had beds, car seats, a chest of drawers, high chairs, and a stroller. All the expensive stuff now bought, some had been done on the cheap but she figured that it was structurally sound so it was fine. They would only use the high chairs and stroller for two years anyway. Loading her purchases in the impala, she squeezed in and left to go home. She was wondering when Dad was back from the latest hunt. Being lazy for a night, she grabbed pizza for dinner and made her way home.

That Sunday, Dean was reading a book of baby names that she had found at a market in St Pauls city when looking for wool for knitting. Yes knitting. Sam had laughed his head off when she had started the habit but after a cold week with no decent headwear, he had shut up after she gave him a present with a hat and scarf from Dean. Dean liked that she could sew and knit. It was useful and she found it relaxing.

She highlighted a name in the boys section. She leaned back in her soft, old lazy boy that rocked and wondered what they would look like. Trey was hot, a creep but hot. He had grey-brown eyes, nice skin with reddish- brown hair. He was not hugely tall. Maybe 6 foot and she were imaging his features mixed with hers on imaginary babies when the front door was unlocked and her dad came in.

"Hey honey," He came in dropping his coat and bag by the door, came over, and kissed her forehead. She grinned at him, glad he was back.

"Dad how was the hunt?"

""Good, nothing followed me back don't worry" Noticing her checking the windows. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry habit. How long are you back for." She really hoped he was staying until the twins were here.

He shrugged, "At this stage for as long as you need me. I'll keep an eye out for potential hunts but I'm yours until something comes up." He sat down on the couch groaning as he stretched out and relaxed.

"Good." She said. He looked at her. She was now huge, her mother had not been that big when pregnant with her or Sam but then twins took up more room. She was also much more settled he noticed. She caught the assessing looks and frowned at him.

"What's wrong Dad?" He smiled at her.

"Nothing Dean, house is looking good." He looked around at the place. She had been busy. Dean's personality was stamped over everything in the house. From the dark blue couch, he sat on to her lazy boy, the Formica table, and four chairs. The old scratched chest that held some of her weapons and the coffee table that Sam had made in shop class years ago, that Jim had kept. All items told him this was her house.

She grinned at him. "Wanna see something cool?" he nodded.

"Help me up then," she ordered making him laugh. He complied and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on." She led him to the twin's room. John walked in and smiled. The cribs that he and Bobby had assembled months previous were side by side with protection charms sewn onto sun and moon mobiles, separated by a changing table that was stocked with diapers, powder, wipes, and pacifiers. The bedding on them was pink, white for the girl, green, and white for the boy. The large chest of draws was against a wall with baby supplies on the top. There were some toys waiting in a chest that she had painted white to match the draws and cribs.

He smiled at her again. She had done so much work while he was gone.

"Damn good work kiddo, you haven't been over doing it?" he queried.

She shook her head. "Nah I just had this drive to get it finished and ready a few days ago. It was weird but at least it's finished."

John put his arm around her shoulder, he was damn proud of her; she was going to be a great mom.

"Good girl. Now what names are selected for my grandchildren?" he made for the lounge and where she left the name book. Dean shouted after him swearing to poison him if he looked. It would be a surprise.

John flopped into the couch laughing at her hurried movements to save her selections. She glared at him, muttering "Asshole' under her breath and sat back down.

A month later, Dean had just arrived home with her father after a check-up and scan. She was now officially off work. She had been warned to rest, relax and keep off her feet as much as possible. Early labour was highly probable.

"Go sit, I'll bring you lunch." John directed her to her chair in the lounge. Dean shook her head at him. "I don't want to over do it anymore Dean."

"Dad she said rest and relax, not become an invalid." She half protested. He could be her slave all he wanted. She didn't mind.

"I want you healthy Dean, your going to follow her advice." John stated, he meant I am going to make you follow her advice.

About a week later, Dean was going through her sewing box and looking for a certain thread to finish off a jacket she was making her daughter. She liked doing this. It meant she didn't go crazy. Her dad was something of a Nazi in making sure she was relaxing. Through the open window, she saw Jim's car pull up in the drive.

"Hey dad, Jims here." She called to him. He was putting up shelves in the kitchen for storage space.

Coming to the lounge dusting off his hands, John frowned at the car.

"He usually calls first." He mused and grabbed a shotgun that was leaning near the dining room-kitchen door.

He opened the front door to greet him and both Winchesters got a shock. Sam was there with him.

"Sammy, oh my god." Dean gasped, excited to see her brother she hadn't seen for over a year.

Sam grinned widely at her then stood in front of their father.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment. Jim hustled Sam into the house when it became uncomfortable, uttering expletives about them and their stubbornness.

John glared at him. "We are going to have words you and I," He promised. "Well Sam…"

Sam for his credit nodded at him, "Hey Dad, Dean Jesus you're huge." He grinned at his sister. He had been told she was pregnant but damn she was big.

Dean started to struggle to her feet. Both Dad and Sam stopped her. So she held out her arms to her brother. Sam hurried over and gently pulled her to her feet and hugged her warmly.

"I can't believe you're here Sammy," she sobbed into his shirtfront. God she had missed him. "You have grown some." She noticed.

He half shrugged at her, "Yeah I know, I'm going to be an uncle huh? What are you having?" he asked excitedly.

She grinned, holding her womb proudly. 'A girl and boy."

He gaped at that, 'Twins no way!"

"Yes way dude. Help me sit back down."

After she back down he immediately sat in the couch corner closest, and Dean told him a bit about the twins. She left out the father figuring he did not need to know everything.

John watched them. Jim nodded to the front door and they walked out to talk.

"Well what the hell? Were you going to tell me that my son was in the state huh?" John growled at his friend.

"I invited him back to Blue Earth when his semester ended John; He should see Dean and her children,"

"You know why I'm angry Jim, he ran away."

Jim sighed. "Yes he did but you have as much to blame there to John. He missed his sister and she clearly missed him."

"Dean is meant to be resting; she doesn't need stress right now." John reminded him.

Jim held up a hand, "I'm aware of that and that Dean is due very soon. That is why he will stay with me. However, you cannot really expect Dean to bend to your wishes of not having him around. That's her house, John," He reminded him.

John swore, "I am well aware of that Jim. Fine how long will he be here?"

Jim gave him a sad look, "3 weeks but he will leave in 2 and a half to bus back. He will be here for the birth at least."

John looked away, thinking. "Alright fine. However, my concern is Dean. Not to make him stay or understand why he ran you hear me? Do not interfere." John warned him and stomped back inside.

Inside Dean had one of Sam's hands on her womb; he was feeling the movements of his niece and nephew. An amazed look came over his face. As John came back in, he turned and said to him.

"Man have you felt that Dad, it's weird." John had to smile at that.

"Yeah I have Sam." He sat back down across from Dean and Jim placed himself strategically between the Winchester men.

"Hey where will Sam sleep Dad?" Dean asked. They did not have the room now.

"I'm going to stay with Pastor Jim while I'm here. It will be easier."

Dean frowned at them but nodded. About 15 minutes later, she was tired and eased herself up.  
"Well you all have crap to sort out. I'm going to have a nap." She left the unspoken sort out your shit in the air as she left the room.

In her bedroom, she laid down on her bed. She was glad Sam was here but hoped that he and Dad were able to behave for her sake. Her life was due to change completely in the coming weeks and that was her priority, not being the peace make again. She just did not have the strength for that crap right now.

Tbc

A/n

Sam is here... Just a note, I do not know how to write Sam well and was not actually going to bring him in but he wandered in anyway. Next chapter the twins will arrive! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Here is the birth of the twins and all the drama that comes from it. Thanks for the reviews and naming suggestions.

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

_***One week later***( late July)_

Dean sat on her bed packing a bag to go to hospital with her when labour started. Her final exam the day after Sam got here told her she was pretty much due any day now. The twins had been turning, getting into position for birth and that experience had been interesting. They were less active in fighting each other and stretching out and now seemed to be fighting over which was going to come out first.

She was packing tiny hats, mittens and some of the stretch in grows that she had bought to go to hospital with her. Receiving and swaddling blankets were also packed for the twins to wear alongside some nightwear and a change of clothes for her.

Job accomplished she sat back against her cushions and rubbed her womb, smiling at the ripples effect of one twin kicking back.

"Come on guys, the whole world is ready for you. Please give my back a break and be born soon huh" she coaxed them. A knock of the door came; she looked up and saw Sam smiling at her.

"Lunch for you." He said handing her a tray with a chicken and salad sandwich and fresh fruit. "Dad said that you had to eat the fruit." He told her when he saw her scowl at the bananas and apple and glass of juice.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just want to have a cheeseburger again and not feel guilty about it Sam." She sighed at took a bite of her sandwich. Sam shrugged at her.

"Yeah I figured that so I got you this…" He took her all time favourite chocolate bar out of his pocket. "Don't tell Dad, he will not let me see you."

Dean was ecstatic, "Chocolate! Sam you're a god amongst men I really mean it" She grabbed the bar from him and then placed it under her pillow closest for later. "I love you Sammy thanks."

Sam grinned at her and then left as Dad and Jim called him. Dean gave his retreating form an apprehensive look.

Her father had uncovered a hunt near the hospital she was going to when time came and was looking to kill it for good. His ultra protectiveness over the twins was nice and all but Dean really felt annoyed that it could not wait until later. It was selfish true but hey she was about to drop a couple of babies any day now. Surely, the ghost of the nurse aid wouldn't decide to pick her out of how many people in the area.

She was sitting in the lounge 2 days later, watching TV with Sam listening to the pouring rain outside. She really hoped it would blow over as her Dad was out in it and there had been reports of flash floods across the state. All of a sudden, the front door was thrown open, her father staggered into the room, dripping wet, and holding a box with god knows what in it.

"God that was awful!" John groaned as he dropped the box beside the door and headed off to his room to change.

Sam was giving the box a curious look over when John's voice shouted at him to not touch the box. He grinned sheepishly at Dean who laughed at him.

"Busted dude, go get me a soda." She ordered taking advantage of her slave labour. He scowled at her but complied bringing her a coke.

"You know that coke isn't…" she cut him off with a glare,

"Yeah and I want it, I have had good food all day. One coke won't hurt."

He frowned at her but let it go. Sometimes he wasn't sure how to speak to this adult version of his sister. When he left, she was drinking, always joking around and teasing him. While she still teased him, now somewhat maternal, Dean was much more serious and there was pain in her eyes when he asked about the father of the twins. She never spoke about him and neither did Dad. He guessed it was something that she had spoken with their father about and he was being left out of the loop, something he never liked.

John came back into the room and sat down with them. He asked them both how they were, and relaxed into a doze on the couch. Clearly, the hunt had gone well, he was not hurt and he had only been gone half a day. That night however as the Winchesters slept a spirit was manifesting in the house. In the box that John had bought back, he had missed something. You see, when the boyfriend killed the nurse aid, he had gone and killed himself. John thought that he had burned both their remains, but he had not sent the leather corded bracelet given to the guy by the girl he so loved and killed. That was keeping the spirit tied to this world and he was angry with himself for the murder he committed. So of course, he was going to take it out on the nearest living people.

Later, the next day, Dean was feeling uncomfortable. She had slept fine, but the whole day she was sore in her back, which had cramp, and no matter how she tried to relax, she just could not find a good spot. There was a rattle near the kitchen they drew her attention, it came again louder.

"Dad, Sam?" she called. The rattle came again and did a malicious hissing noise. She knew that noise. "Dad Sam, help!" She screamed. John and Sam came running from the twin's room. As they came into the room, the hissing noise became louder as the ghost spied John. A lamp was thrown at John, followed by a box containing a highchair that had been resting near the doorway to the kitchen. John was thrown back into the wall and the spirit launched itself at John slashing at the air near him, and tearing his shoulder. He cried out and shouted at Dean to get down and stay hidden.

"Sam, the box, burn the damn box!" he yelled at him. Sam who had been knocked down as well got up, ran to the box, and threw it out the open window. He saw the salt and burn kit that his sister had nearby in the kitchen and ran for it. Hurrying he threw salt and lighter fuel over the box and then a lit box of matches at it. Success! The box that carried the bracelet lit up and he turned around to see the ghost scream angrily as it too lit up and finally died forever.

"Dean, you ok?" he yelled for his sister, worried that the ghost had her in the struggle. John was standing up, shoulder and arm bleeding. Dean was in a corner breathing deeply, white as a ghost. She saw the blood on her Dad and snapped at Sam to get the first aid kit.

John sat on the couch and peeled off her torn shirt. The wound was light, the deepest slash was across his bicep and would need stitches but he was fine. He examined his daughter. She was pale.

"Dean sit down honey." He held out a hand to her, and helped her into her chair.

"Dad I'm fine…I god Dad how you could miss that!" her anger was fierce. A ghost in her house while she was helpless. It had been her biggest fear during the pregnancy.

He looked ashamed, "I know Dean, I'm sorry. Just keep breathing deeply Dean, your colours not good." He stated. Sam came back in with the kit as well a glass of water for Dean. He set to work stitching his fathers arm while Dean was resting. The wound stitched, bandaged and bloody cloth tossed away. Sam put it away while John went a clean shirt on. He came back and checked on Dean she appeared to be dozing in her chair. He laid a blanket across her, and left her alone. He and Sam were checking the remains of the box and burying it.

While they were doing that, Sam was giving his father furious looks. John caught them and put a stop to the coming bitch fest.

"Don't even start boy." He warned. "I know I made a mistake and what could have happened. I don't need you at me over it." He growled.

Sam clenched his jaw but nodded. "Is Dean alright?" he asked changing the subject.

John looked back at the house, thinking. "She's close to having those kids. Let's not upset her again."

"Ok but damn Dad." He said shaking his head; he just had to say something.

Around five in the evening, Dean who had slept for about 3 hours sat up in her chair. Her stomach was giving her hell. She was sore as hell. The kids appeared to be active again too. Pushing the blanket that was on her off, she eased herself to her feet. She cautiously made her way to get a drink when the cramping came back making her groan. The pain started in the small of her back and went across the womb. Crap, she was in labour.

Sam was at Jims now so they would have to call him. Breathing through the contractions, she called for her father. John came running.

"What's wrong Dean?" he asked anxious. She gave him an annoyed look.

"I uh am pretty sure that I am in labour." She told him, and was amused at his face.

"What really? Ok I'll go get the your bag,"

He grabbed her recently packed bag and then hurried to her. Getting her in the truck, he started the engine and gunned it to the hospital. On the way, he rang Jim, letting him know that Dean was in labour and to get to the hospital. Dean groaned as a contraction hit her hard and she felt her water break.

"Dad my water broke." She half sobbed. Now she was frightened.

John saw this and reassured her that she would be fine and that nothing bad was going to happen. It was her mom all over again. Mary had been freaked when she was having Dean and though he was not any better, he tried to be brave.

At the hospital, Dean was checked in a solo delivery suite as she was having twins and the room needed to be larger because of potential problems that could occur. Doctor Wash came with two nurses to aid her.

"Dean, good the end is nigh." She joked making Dean Smile at her. She helped Dean into the stirrups, "I'm just going to see how dilated you are, hold still.' She reached under the horrible gown Dean was wearing and felt. The nurses were setting up the baby cribs for examination and tools, medicine necessary for childbirth.

"Ok, you're in second stage now nearly 5 centimetres dilated. How's the pain?" she asked.

Dean took a breath, "Bearable at this stage." She said. Doctor Wash smiled at the brave face. "I want you to work on your breathing, I can't give you an epidural when you are fully dilated remember. If you need it ask." Dean nodded that she understood. John who had been outside was allowed in now. He smiled reassuringly at her.

He sat beside her and took her hand. She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. He could see the fear in them.

"Its fine honey, you and the twins will be fine. You squeeze all you need to." He told her. She nodded at him, breath hitching as a contraction hit her. After a moment, she asked where Sam was.

"You concentrate on your breathing; your brother will be here soon." John ordered her gently. She sighed and laid back, waiting.

8 hours later Dean was in late second stage labour and was sitting up, swearing at the pain. She had given an epidural but damn it still hurt! Her contractions were less than a minute apart now. The doctor was at the business end of the bed and her legs were propped apart. Coming up from them, Doctor Wash told her twin one was ready to go.

"On the next contraction, Dean I want you to push as hard as you can alright."

Dean took a deep cleansing breath, "Uh huh, I got you." John, who stood rubbing her back, was given an _are you ready too_ look as he had the handholding job. He nodded his response.

Dean grunted in her throat as a contraction came hard. "Ok push, push that's a girl" the doctor kept telling her to keep pushing; her father was telling her she was strong and could do this. She pushed hard and a hot gush and pain passed out of her.

"Good! There's the head, now again push Dean!"

She pushed hard on the next contraction and the hot pain got worse and then was gone in a wet gush. A baby's cry filled air, weak at first but grew louder very quickly.

"A boy Dean." Her father and the doctor told her. She collapsed against her father, sobbing happily. The baby had his airways cleared, and eyes treated with drops. Doctor Wash smiled at them. "Granddad do you want to cut the cord?'

John looked at Dean who smiled at him, "Go on, I'm kinda busy." A snip later and the baby was wrapped up in a blanket and handed to Dean.

She examined his tiny face. He was beautiful. Wrinkly and red but beautiful. She had tears running down her face and she looked at John. "Logan Winchester."

He nodded; he too had tears in his eyes. "It's a good name Dean." She kissed her new son, crying a bit.

A nurse took Logan from her and he was placed in a crib thing as he was examined. Doctor Wash grinned at her, "Well done Dean but we aint done yet. Can you feel her yet?"

Dean nodded, only 3 minutes had passed since Logan was born. Doctor Wash nodded and checked her patient. A quick moment later, she advised Dean to push on the next contraction.

Dean whined in her throat as she pushed again. She was getting voices of the Doctor and her dad to keep pushing as the pain in her pelvic floor intensified again. The hot gush of pain occurred again and another new life screamed a moment later.

"Ooh she sure is feisty," Doctor Wash, laughed softly. Dean looked down to see her new daughter kicking and hitting at the air, screaming louder than Logan had. She laughed tiredly at the newborn and flopped back for a moment. The baby was checked over, airways and eyes treated before John attended to the cord again. She was then wrapped up and handed to her mother. This loud little life was red faced like her brother and she had a bit more hair, Dean noticed. She quieted soon after being handed to Dean and Dean kissed her tiny forehead, smiling.

"Olivia Winchester" She told her father who was peering over her shoulder. He kissed her head, so damn proud of her. The baby was taken from her again as she was having her first examination.

John watched his grandkids being prodded, cleaned, and then found him being shooed out of the room.

"Women's work now Mr Winchester; I have to see to Dean." Doctor Wash said firmly.

Dean grinned tiredly, "Go get Sam Dad and call Bobby." He nodded and left the delivery room.

Sam and Jim were waiting in the maternity waiting room. Sam was pacing, he jerked around when he came in.

"Well, how are they?" Both asked at the same time. John grinned at them.

"Logan and Olivia Winchester are fine, so is Dean." He announced to the world.

They cheered and Sam hugged him. He shook Jim's hands.

"Congratulation John," He said warmly happy for the family.

"What do they look like Dad?" Sam asked him. John told him they both looked like Dean and were beautiful.

Wide smiles were all around. They sat waiting for the doctor to come back. About a hour later, with them dozing in the waiting room, Doctor Wash came back and said that family could go in, as it was late. Jim nodded and slapped John on the back saying it was ok.

Sam and John came into the room were Dean was lying back in the bed. Her gown and bedding had been changed and she was watching the nurses intently as they rewrapped the babies up.

"Hey Dean, how are you?" Sam asked using a soft tone. She was clearly tired but she looked so happy.

"I'm good Sam Wanna see them?" he nodded fast and hurried over followed by John. They sat in the available chairs and the nurse bought babies over. Dean held her arms out for them and a smiling nurse called Betty placed a blue caped baby in her arms, while the other nurse, Liz gave the pink caped twin to Sam. John helped him hold Olivia properly, and stood back watching Sam bond with his niece.

"Dean she's so pretty." Sam exclaimed and gently handed Olivia to John who settled her in his arms and properly examined his granddaughter. He noticed the shape of the eyes which were like Dean, the hair had a faint red tinge to it but he found himself in a delivery room in Lawrence 23 years previous starring at a little girl who instantly broke his heart by emotions. He kissed the tiny brow and smiled as she yawned at him.

"Dean she is so much like you were." He said softly. Dean, who had been allowing Logan to try to feed from her with Liz the lactation nurse looking on, smiled at him.

"Really? Logan has the same eyes." She told him. He wanted to see but not her breast.

Dean noticed the hesitation and glared at them. "Better get used to it." Sam just nodded not wanting to upset her. John rocked Olivia who was drifting off in his arms.

Logan was burped awkwardly some time later and Dean gave him to Sam once he was settled. Sam was a bit uneasy with him as the baby kicked and fussed so John took him and sat back down in the rocking chair.

"Alright young man, lets have a look at you." He crooned to him. He saw immediately that Dean was right, the same eyes as Olivia. His face was a bit longer and he had blond hair. They were definitely Dean's children.

Sam smiled at him. "Its feels weird to say that I'm an uncle you know." John snorted at him. "Hey I'm granddad."

"Uh I'm Mommy, you two lose." Dean said.

They all laughed softly so not to disturb the twins. Dean watched as Logan slipped into sleep, and Beth gently removed him to his bassinet and then Olivia.

Dean yawned loudly as Doctor Wash came in.

"Ok gentleman, its time to go. You can come back tomorrow, Dean needs to rest." She was ordering them out. They nodded at her.

'Good night honey, I'll see you tomorrow." John kissed her goodbye. Sam nodded.

"Can we bring you anything?'

Dean grinned "A double bacon cheeseburger extra onions." then her face fell. 'Oh my god Dad I never bought them baby towels for their bath!" John laughed at her.

"Oh Dean, IL get them tomorrow, don't worry. You rest." He assured her. She nodded at him, and relaxed in the bed.

They met the doctor in the hallway as they made their way out. She told them Dean was doing well and that she and the twins could go home in two mornings.

Jim looked up as they walked out of the doors outside. He was on his cell to Bobby, telling him, about the newest Winchesters. Hanging up, he greeted them.

"Hey, Bobby will come see them when they are all home. How are they?"

Wide smiles told him that all was well in the Winchester camp.

The day had started badly with John's mistake putting them in danger. Tonight however, the birth of the next generation made up for it so much. John was a grandfather and Sam was an uncle, both proud of that and the future for the family.

The world was full of evil for them, but now there was innocence.

Tbc.

Well the twins are here. Read review. I have not given them middle names yet so still shout ideas, Logan and Olivia need you. Thanks guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

Dean had a good sleep the night after her twins were born. The eight and half hour labour had tired her out more than anything else she had experienced. She decided that being stabbed or sliced by some monster was less painful. The next morning she was awakened by the nurse checking on her stats before Doctor Wash came in.

"Hi Dean, how are you this morning?" she asked as she read Deans chart and the nurse notes during the night.

Dean sat up in bed, wincing in pain, "Uh kinda sore. That's normal right?" Doctor Wash smiled at her.

"Yes tears and soreness in that area are normal for a short period after childbirth. I would like to check you over your stitches from last night though. Double birth is hard for any woman." She said and directed Dean to lie back down.

Dean gritted her teeth as she was poked and prodded again. A few questions later and she were allowed to sit back up.

Pulling the blankets up, she asked if everything was ok. Doctor Wash nodded.

"Yes your fine, the three stitches from the night before are healing up cleanly, they are absorbable so you don't have to get them removed." She grinned at Deans gee thanks face, "All and all I feel that tomorrow in late morning you should be fine to go home. The children are fine, breathing and heart rates strong and they are completely healthy."

Dean smiled widely, "Good, when can I see them, they are probably hungry."

"We will get you fed first, then bring them in and have the lactation nurse help you. You are still set on breastfeeding them?" Dean nodded "It's cheaper and easier in middle of the night."

Doctor Wash nodded, "True, better for them too. But harder on you with two so the lactation services will show you how to express milk plus you will be given free formula when you leave to help as you adjust having them home."

"Cool, Do I get a shower today? I feel kinda gross." She grimaced as the aroma of last nights labour wafted up to her.

The doctor laughed at her good humour, "Sure Dean after breakfast." Just as she said this, the tray was bought in and placed in front of Dean. She left Dean to eat in peace.

Dean cautiously took a bite and then got through the tray as fast as she could. She wanted her shower and the hold her babies. As soon as she was done, she pushed the tray away and eased up out of bed. Wincing as she stood up, Dean walked around the room getting her tired legs a stretch.

The nurse with food services came and took her tray and she was looking out the window when Betty led her from the night before to the bathroom.

After a long relaxing shower, Dean pulled on another nightgown, this one from home and her dressing gown and brushed her teeth. Feeling clean and refreshed she hurried as fast as she could back to her room. She put her bag away as the twins where wheeled in by Liz and another nurse. Olivia was awake, making sure everyone knew it, and the male nurse wheeling her to Dean had been trying to shush.

Dean picked up her daughter and cradled her to her chest. Instantly Olivia quietened, snuffling against Dean.

"Shhh, there's my girl." Dean murmured to her pink capped head, "Your going to be a handful huh, yeah." The male nurse, Gary shook his head, and left. Dean frowned after him.

"Don't worry; he's just a grump today. He was stuck with a double shift. Now let's feed these babies." Olivia was clearly hungry as she kept rooting around against Dean's chest. Logan was snoozing still. Freeing her breast as she had been shown last night Dean smiled as her daughter latched on and fed.

She removed her cap a she fed and examined her hair. They had not had a bath yet, that was coming after they were finished feeding but it was clear that Olivia had reddish blond hair. She stroked it, her father's genes evident in Olivia. She saw that Logan resembled her more. Olivia released her with a pop and she placed a towel on her shoulder and began burping her. A tiny burp followed by a louder one came and Dean rubbed her back whispering softly to her. She cradled her for a bit longer, just assessing her little features and watched her start to doze in her arms. She placed her gently in her bassinet and smiled down at Logan who was watching her from his. She picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair cooing to him. He seemed to be soaking in her face smacking his lips thoughtfully. Liz smiled at him.

"He's a wee gentleman, letting his sister go first. Now try see if he will feed." Dean nodded and repeated the process again. Logan nursed his eyes never leaving her face. She cooed to him as he whimpered in protest of having to switch breasts but he got back to work soon enough.

"You're going to be interesting aren't you pal?" Dean kissed his forehead and gave him her finger to hold. He clenched his little hand around her little finger while he nursed. When he was done, she burped him as she had done Olivia and rocked him.

Dean had noticed the movement as he was first picked up seemed to get his attention so she took a small walk around the room speaking to him. Looking out the window, she grinned.

"Look at that, Granddad is here to see you. And Uncle Sam and Pastor Jim too." She told him. Logan cooed at her making her laugh.

"Clever boy, yes you are." She watched the guys walk in and sat on her bed waiting for them.

"Dean they are going to have a bath in a minute," Liz told her. Dean shrugged.

"They don't have to leave the room for that do they?" Liz hesitated then shook her head. "Good cause my dad will want to be here for that."

"I'll fill the bath for them." She opened a door that Dean had assumed was a closet but revealed to be a baby bath facility. The water was run and soon ready for one twin. Dean looked up at the gently knock on the door.

"Come in." she called. Her father followed by Sam and Jim came in.

"Hey honey, how are you three doing?" John asked her smiling at her.

"Hey guys, Pastor Jim. We are doing great. We are just about to have their first bath." She told the excitedly. Pastor Jim was peering at Olivia smiling.

"Dean she is beautiful," he said. She grinned at him, proud.

"Yeah she is loud twin too. Logan's a bit quieter." She told him making him laugh.

"Dean?" Liz called, "Shall we bath them? You need to learn this." Liz told her frowning at the family. John glared at her, as did Dean.

"Really, I need for you to be watching this and not distracted by family." Liz insisted to her. Her attitude had been kinda off all morning and she was really starting to piss her off.

"How about you go away and someone else comes here. I do not appreciate your attitude. My father should know how to do this as he had two kids. Do not insist I don't have a clue." She snapped at her. She was tired and hormonal, the attitude from the older woman rubbing at her all the wrong ways today. Liz frowned but left the room. Doctor Wash came in looking concerned.

"Dean is everything alright? Nurse Liz said there was a problem?"

"Yeah her attitude. I don't want her around me or my babies." She said sounding near tears. Doctor Wash came over smiling gently.

"Ah yes, it's alright. How about I help you. Its not too hard bathing a baby, have you done it before."

Dean nodded swallowing the almost tears, "Yeah Sam years ago. Let's do this before the water gets cold."

Jim and Sam sat in the chairs to wait as Dean laid Logan down on the change table undressing him. She noticed that Dad had bought the towels she had forgotten. She laid out one as well as a new sleep suit and undershirt alongside a diaper. She placed him in the water after checking the temperature, supporting his head and back.

He whined at the new sensation. John and Dean were bathing him while Doctor Wash stood back. Logan scrunched his face up, whimpering as his hair and body was gently washed. "It's alright pal, your fine." Dean soothed him as he was rinsed off.

John held out a towel and Dean placed him in it and began to pat him dry. He wriggled around as she did this. "Hey baby it's almost over."

John stood back as Doctor Wash looked over his belly button and the stump of the cord. She told Dean he was fine and then ran another bath for Olivia. Dean powdered Logan, moisturised then diapered and dressed him in a white and blue sleep suit. He was wrapped in a new blanket and she handed him to Jim to coo over while she gave Olivia a bath.

Olivia whimpered at first but Dean noticed that she seemed to love the sensation of the water against her skin. She smiled at her and her dad who was handing her the baby soap and shampoo.

"She loves the water, look at her kick." She exclaimed. John grinned at his granddaughter.

"You did too, loved having bathes." He told her.

Dean pulled the plug and wrapped Olivia in a towel. She was quickly examined by Doctor Wash who told her that they were to stay with her until night when they would be returned to the nursery before leaving.

Dean powdered, diapered and dressed Olivia in a light pink sleep suit. She wrapped her in a white receiving blanket and carried her to her bed. Sitting on it, she smiled at Jim and Sam cooing over Logan as he fell asleep. In her arms Olivia was drifting off too so she placed her back in the bassinet. John took Logan and did the same.

They spoke in hushed tones about how she was and when she could go home. Dean told them tomorrow, Sam looked happy.

"Good I have to leave Wednesday." He reminded her. She had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, I guess I will have to send pictures huh." She said sadly. Sam smiled sadly for a minute.

"You better, I expect them monthly." He warned her, smiling. She hugged him. John sat in the chair Sam had just vacated to sit beside Dean.

"Bobby is going to come by next week, he said he would wait till you were home and settled before coming to visit."

"Awesome, I wonder how he will be with them."

John shrugged, "Well he seemed alright with Sam so we'll see. Though he will properly be wrapped around their finger in no time" Jim nodded in agreement.

'Yes it was always funny how he let Dean do that to him" he said thinking of the gruff hunter that only few people had ever cracked the harsh interior.

Dean rolled her eyes and chatted with Sam about his courses he wished to do later.

"I hopefully can do them" He said, "I better do the assignments I have ignored for the break though." He admitted grinning sheepishly. Dean gave him a look.

Dude, you have a scholarship, don't fall behind on the work or they will take back the money." She warned.

Sam looked even more amused than he did before, "Man the twins are only one day old and all ready you sound like a mom, that's scary." He crowed laughing at her. Jim and John hid their smiles.

Dean glared at her brother not thinking that was funny. Logan, who had been sleeping was awakened by Sam's laughter and started crying. Dean quickly scooped him up before Olivia woke as well and sat back down on her bed, rocking him. She smiled at his little face. He shifted in her arms, not comfortable so she tucked him under he chin, against her chest and he settled straight away.

He cuddled against his mom, falling back asleep in a few minutes. The men had watched the scene silently. Dean looked up to find them all smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, confused by their stares.

"Nothing Dean, you handle them so well." Jim said to her, smiling. She smiled self-consciously, "Its not that hard, Logan likes this way for a cuddle, he likes movement while Olivia likes to kick and sleep along one arm."

"Its good that you know this already though, save you some sleepless nights later."

"Yeah I really can't wait for that Pastor Jim". She rolled her arms and gently placed Logan in his bassinet.

After lunch, the men had gone away for a while to give Dean some peace. She was changing Olivia's diaper when the came back in. she finished the job, and redressed the baby who made small cooing noises at her as her tiny limbs were worked back into the sleep suit.

"Hey, good lunch? I got the world's worst sandwich." She grimaced in memory of the apparent food. Sam grinned and held out a fast food bag for her.

"Bacon cheeseburger and pie. You deserve it." He told her. John shook his head at them. He came over and took the baby from her.

"Go eat I'll finish here." John told her. Dean hurried over and took the bag from her brother.

"Sam you rock man," and started eating the best kind of food. Food that she had stayed away from for so long as it was not good for the twins while pregnant.

After she was finished eating, she was feeding Logan. Sam was sitting by the window with Jim who both was seemingly squeamish about it. Her dad on the other hand was sitting by Olivia's bassinet.

"Dean," Pastor Jim called, "Will the children be baptised." He asked.

Dean starred at him, "Man I don't know. Is it relevant now?" she said scoffing.

John and Jim frowned at her. "For the children's souls yes Dean, it gives them some protection from evil plus god's protection." Jim said seriously.

Dean gave him a nasty look, "Don't start the crap about god's protection with me, I will think about it." She snapped putting the subject to bed.

The man of god nodded at her. John smiled at his daughter who still was clearly angry at the spiritual for taking her mother away.

"Dean what are the twin's middle names?" he asked changing the subject for her.

She nodded to Olivia. "Well that's Olivia Mary Winchester right there Dad." She told him. He nodded and gruffly said, "That's a good choice kiddo, beautiful name."

Sam nodded at her choice,"Yeah Moms name and something new is nice. What about Logan?"

Dean watched her son as he held her finger tight, no longer feeding, and just wanting the closeness. "I… well its not John Dad I'm sorry." She told her father who nodded at her.

"Good that would sound awful anyway." He replied making her laugh. He really did not mind not having his first name as his grandchildren had his last name.

"Oh not mine either Dean that's even worse." Sam said screwing his face up.

Dean shook her head at him, "As if Sam, his whole name is Logan James Winchester. I don't know why but it speaks to me." She explained to them.

They seemed to think about it before nodding in agreement with her.

"Very strong names Dean, you thought hard about it then," Pastor Jim noted to her.

She nodded, "Yeah well a name defines the person doesn't it. Olivia was one of three names that I selected, but when I saw her, she just was Olivia to me. Logan was always Logan though."

The day became night and the men left Dean to rest, John said he would be back tomorrow with the impala and the infant seats to bring her home. Sam wanted to be there tomorrow too but there would be no room with the car seats in the back so he would wait at home for her. She was left alone with the twins for a while before they were wheeled back to the nursery for the night. She looked at the ceiling of the room, so damn pleased to be getting out on the hospital and home.

Tbc.

Read review. You know the drill.

A/n if anyone cottons on to the real background of Logan's name ill give them cookies.


	8. Chapter 8

Knocked Up and Freaked Chapter 8.

Diclaimer: not mine or ever.

This chapter had elements of Dean dealing with newborns. Therefore, warning might be graphic.

Dean was released without incident from the hospital the next day and was wheeled downstairs with the twins to the hospital entrance to find her father waiting with the impala and the twins car seats in the back. She grinned when she saw her father waiting for her and her car. Dean just wanted to get her babies home and settle them.

"Hey Dad, where's Sam." She had hoped to see Sam more before he left on Wednesday, which was in two days.

"He's at Jim's. I will call him over later once you and the twins are settled at home." He explained as Dean buckled Logan into his seat then Olivia. Olivia whimpered as the straps were done up and put her hospital bag in the back.

"She is going to really loud huh?" Dean chuckled over her daughter. John grinned at her as he drove them home.

"Well you were at times. Logan is peaceful though." John remarked looking over at his grandson. He was burbling to himself softly as the motion of the car began. The drive home also soothed Olivia's whimpers as well.

At home, Dean and John carried the twins inside to their new rooms. The drive had tired them out so Dean working quickly changed Logan, checked Olivia then placed them into their cribs for a nap. As they, slept Dean started to put away her clothes and toiletries from her hospital bag before placing the twins used outfits and pyjamas in the wash. Checking on the twins as she came back past their rooms she remembered to turn on the baby monitors and took the receiver into the lounge with her to rest. Her dad was carrying out coffee for them as she sat down and let a relieved breath.

"It's good to be home huh?" John asked her smiling at his contented daughter. Dean grinned at him.

"Yeah, I know the hard stuff is coming but I am happy." She said sipping her coffee. Ah sweet coffee, something she had not known much of for the last 9 months and knew that she would be rationing herself while she breastfed but damn it was good to have right now. She looked around her home looking for anything that needed doing for the twins, for her that she might not have time to finish now. Nothing jumped out at her right now so she relaxed into the chair. Dean dozed for a while as the afternoon wore on.

She was woken about two hours later by the baby monitor going off. The twins were awake and hungry by the sounds of it. Getting up and hurrying to their room, she lowered the railings and scooped up her wailing daughter who had kicked herself out of her swaddling.

"Shhh Livy its ok Shhh." She soothed her and opened her shirt for her to feed. She felt her latch on and then checked Logan who was beginning to whimper louder. She balanced Olivia with one arm and gently stroked her son's brow and face.

"I'm going to have to learn to do this with both of you at the same time huh pal." She told him as he wriggled around more. "Hey I haven't forgotten you".

Once Olivia was somewhat sated, she managed to pick up Logan and headed to her room. Laying them on her bed, she arranged herself and then began to see if she could feed both twins at the same time. While it was awkward, she found out that she could do it. She was resolved to use the breast pump for early morning feedings.

Burping Olivia then Logan, she laid them on her bed and just examined them while speaking to them in soft tones. Logan was focusing on her as best he could, his little brow in a frown as she stroked his face. She looked up at the gentle knock on the door. Her dad was there smiling at her.

"Are you ok, need any help?" He asked her. She checked the babies over. Olivia was in need of a change and was working up to screaming it.

"Livy needs her diaper changed if you're keen." She told him. John scowled at her but came over and scooped up Olivia. Rocking her for a moment to quiet her, he realised what Dean had called her.

"Livy?" He asked her.

"What she needs a nickname," as she cradled Logan to her. John looked down at the Olivia and shrugged "Ok why not it's nice. What about Logan?"

"He is still hungry Dad." John nodded and quickly left the room. Getting down to business with her son, Dean was enjoying the time with him and from the next room he could hear her dad speaking in bright tones to Olivia, begging her to quit wriggling so much for him.

"Your sister is being naughty for Granddad, huh pal Not you though." She cooed at him.

After Logan was fed, Dean cradled him to her chest as she looked for his sister. In the living room, her dad was on the phone, rocking her as he spoke to whoever was on the line. He saw her in the room, and mouthed Bobby to her.

"No Sam leaves Wednesday afternoon…yeah what no she is right here." He scowled at the phone for a moment, "Hold on then." He held the phone out to her, "He wants to see how you are,"

Dean took the phone and held it to her ear with one shoulder. "Hello Bobby, how are you?"

"How am I? I didn't have twins girl, how are you?" He groused at her. She grinned and sat I her chair, "I am fine and Logan and Olivia are fine too. I have Logan in my arms now actually. Olivia has Dad wrapped around her tiny little fingers." She smirked at her father.

John glared at her. Dean listened to Bobby laugh at that and asks when would be a good time for him to visit her.

"Hmm later Bobby if that's ok, I want to get through the sleepless nights and get them on a schedule soon before I go nuts."

"That's good thinking, how are Sam and your daddy really doing? Are you ok?" Dean smiled softly at this. Bobby always thought about her when her family tended to ignore her in their issues.

"They seem to be ok, it's tense. Dad has been good, no fights so far. Sammy leaves soon though." She said sadly. Bobby sighed through the phone.

"Dean you have more than enough on your hands now, Sam wants this you have to let him go. Besides from what Jim told me, he will keep in touch more now that he has a niece and nephew."

"Yeah true, I just miss him. Anyway you let me know when you're going to come see me and the twins Bobby. I'll see you soon okay."

"You bet Dean, take care alright. Bye." He hung up and Dean put the cordless down on the table in front of her. She looked down to see Logan dozing away again and she decided to out him down in his crib. Tucking his blanket around him, Dean stroked his wee hand that was bunched up near his ear. Smiling at her son, she kissed him and left to make something to eat. 

The day Sam was to leave came around to fast for Dean. She was tired and emotional and she was pushing the twins in their pram to the bus that would take Sam back to California. Jim was standing with her father doing his best to see them leave each other with good feelings. Sam was watching her and not listening that much she noticed. Eventually he came over to say goodbye to her and the twins.

"So I could come back at Christmas, if you want me to?" Sam offered.

"Damn well better Sammy, they will actually have them you know that." She told him fiercely. Sam grinned at her, he worried that she wouldn't cope by herself but he had spent yesterday watching her play, fed and talk away to the twins and decided that Dean would be fine, he knew that she wouldn't allow her father to do what he had done to them as they grew up.

Kissing each twin quickly as his bus pulled in, and was announced; Sam hugged her to him for a long moment.

"Email or calls just keep in touch Sam, please." She asked him quietly.

Sam nodded at her, "I will don't worry and you better send picture for me to show off." They grinned at each other before John walked up to them.

"That's your bus son, better get going." Sam and Dean rolled their eyes before hugging each other quickly.

"Bye Dean, be safe," turning to their Dad, Sam hesitated then said "Bye Dad take care of them."

John smiled a bit and shook Sams shoulder, "Be safe son, see you at Christmas."

Sam got on his bus and they waved at him as it departed.

Jim came over to them looking a bit smug, "Well that went alright I think." Dean glared at him, thinking it was not the time.

"We aren't your projects Pastor", she spat and pushed the pram back to the car. Jim looked after her in shock. Snickering John clapped him on the back before following his daughter.

On the ride home from the bus station two towns over, he asked her if she was ok.

"I'm tired dad, trying to deal with them both at the same time especially at night is hard and I just am so scared that I am doing everything wrong.' She confessed sounding and looking near tears.

"Dean in the first month your mom and I had you home we were worried that we were doing it wrong to. Every cry, squeak you made we were up and checking you over. You have to realise that not every cry is a pick me up I need something cry, and let them cry themselves out. You are learning fine. Those are two happy healthy babies honey." He assured her, "If you need help at night wake me up, that's why I'm here."

Dean nodded at him but did not say anything else for the ride home. John decided to not push it, he remembered how it was and those two babies at once was not an easy task. He was proud of her though, she would be fine.

The next month for the Winchesters was hard. Dean's small bout of depression went away as she learned how to manage the twins at the same time. What made it easier was the breast pump and that John could feed one twin while she dealt with the other. Olivia not to be ignored, got colic and would only settle with Dean after being fed forcing John to have Logan most nights. Dean felt so guilty that she was ignoring her son this way. At the twins and her follow up check up, she told Doctor Wash how she was feeling. The doctor assured her that it was normal and told her that Olivia's colic was treatable quickly. The twins were healthy and Logan was not being hurt in anyway went a long way in making Dean Feel better.

Olivia got better and about one week later Dean had them down to two feeds at night and sometimes only one depending on which twin. She was happier now generally and was delighted at how the twins were going. She had bought them a couple of bouncers which allowed her to hang toys and shiny musical objects for them to reach for and bat around in play. She loved sitting with them on her bed or on a blanket on the floor as she played with them. They were able to smile and laugh with her now made her so proud that these kids were hers. Bobby had postponed his trip to see her by a few more weeks, so she had invited him to come see her next week when the twins would be two months old.

On the day Bobby was coming, she was preparing dinner for them all when her dad came in with an envelope and dropped it on the bench for her. She frowned at him from the potatoes she was peeling, "What is in there?"

John hung up his jacket and sat down at the kitchen table, "Child support from Trey."

Dean just looked at him, "I'm sorry what?"

He shrugged, "I paid him a visit before they were born, and he was persuaded to make sure he dropped money off in my P.O box for you."

Angry Dean threw down the potato she was peeling, "Damnit Dad, I don't want it, now he has right to see them in the eyes of the law." She snapped at him.

"No he stated that he wasn't interested sweetheart don't worry." John said, "I told him that I expected that he made some payment to you for once a year, and that I would find him if he didn't".

Dean opened her mouth and closed it, "Oh well that's ok I guess but he isn't coming here, I just don't need to worry about him." Picking up the envelope, she opened it to see around 3k in it. Blinking at it, she decided that it would not hurt to open an emergency account for the twin benefit.

Returning to preparing dinner, she thanked him for it. John smiled at her but said no more.

Dean opened the door to greet Bobby a few hours later, he grinned warmly as she hugged him tightly.

"You look good girl how are those babies." He asked as she let him in to the house.

"They are over her come on," She dragged him into the play corner of the lounge that she had made for them where she had been playing with them a moment before.

Bobby crouched down and smiled at the babies in the bouncers. Dean just smiled proudly at them, asking if he wanted to hold them.

"Damn right I do, which first." He asked. Dean handed him Logan first who blinked seriously at him.

"Huh he has your daddy's frown," Bobby noted, Dean laughed at that as she picked Olivia up, "Yeah I know but he has the most beautiful smile Bobby." They sat on the couch and Bobby was rewarded with said smile as Logan laughed at Bobby making goofy faces for him. John came in from the store and caught the faces.

"Nice to see you Bobby, please don't do that again. It might scar them"

"Hell it will John, how have you been?" He asked him as John gave him a beer.

"Been good, looking at a job nearby. Might leave for it tonight after dinner." John said, "You can stay here in the meantime if you want." He offered.

Dean frowned at this, she had hoped that he would not hunt for a while longer but knew that getting two months out off him was the best she was going to get.

"Yeah I'll take you up on that. Can I hold your girl then?" he asked Dean. They swapped twins and Bobby was greeted with a giggle from Olivia.

"Look at her hair, so red." He smiled at her now full head of red hair. John grinned, only Dean got that sort of smile out of Bobby and it looked like her son and daughter did as well.

"You have beautiful children Dean, where did this red hair come from then?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Well her dad was kinda red and I guess mixing with my blond it created her bright red. Anyway who's hungry?"

They had some food and caught up. John left for the hunt he had found leaving them around eight or so. Bobby had bought some presents for her and the twins, he said as she was bathing them.

"Bobby you didn't have to do that." She said as he held out a towel for her to wrap Logan and then held him.

"I know but who else have I got to spoil like that Dean, you need a hand?" He asked as she laid Logan out on a thick towel while she wrapped Olivia up in her towel.

"Nah I got them, I have had practice." He watched as she expertly had both twins in her arms quickly and then followed her to the nursery. Each twin was diapered, dressed and put to bed for the night. Dean was able for the first time in ages to talk with another adult and relax with a drink, she enjoyed the company and time without her dad though she had no doubt that Dads hunt and Bobby's visit at the same time had been planned. Nevertheless, she was happy and right now did not care.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; my student loan would be paid off otherwise.

Dean paced around the lounge of her small house holding her small son against her chest. Logan was screaming into her shoulder, his poor wee face so red. He and Olivia had both been sick with an ear infection for a few days but Olivia, resilient as she was, happily got over hers quickly and was now wrapping her Uncle Bobby further around her tiny fingers. Right now, Bobby was doing a supply run for groceries while Dean tried to bring down the high fever that Logan had suddenly developed in the last few hours and Dean was at her wits end.

Stopping her rocking motion, Dean went to the twin's nursery to change Logan's diaper and sleep suit. Her son was sweating out fluid faster than she could feed him more. Just as she was placing Logan's feet into a clean suit, his cry changed and he seemed to choke on his saliva and looked almost blue as he struggled to breath. Almost like a seizure. Just as she began to panic Bobby arrived back.

"Dean hey we are back. Hello?" Bobby called out. Sobbing, Dean ran out to the lounge to see Bobby place Olivia on the floor in her carrier and a sack of groceries on the dining table.

"Bobby he can't breathe! Hospital we have to go now! Get the key NOW!" She screamed at him.

Bobby took one look at Logan and swore, Grabbing Olivia's carrier and led Dean out to the car. Buckling in the infant girl, he shut Dean's door as she held Logan to her as he cried short breathless cries. Bobby gunned the impala to the hospital, breaking about forty traffic laws as he hurried the family to the hospital. At the emergency room doors, he stopped the car for Dean to run into the hospital for help and he continued around to park the car and call John as well as shush Olivia who had started crying at the sharp motions of the car stopping. He reached into the backseat for her and detached her carrier and pulled her and Logan's diaper bag out. As he walked he called John and predictably got the message box.

"John you better get back now, Logan is sick as a dog and your girl is beside herself and needs ya here. Wee Red is over her cold but Dean aint coping right now. Come home ya idjit."

Hurrying into the hospital, Bobby managed to soothe Olivia who sniffled and cooed at him as he spoke to her.

"Your brother will be alright, Wee Red, both of ya got many more years to make your mama grey. It will be fine."

Meanwhile in the emergency room, Dean sobbed out to the receiving nurse that Logan had struggled to breath and she couldn't get his fever down and was rushed into a cubicle straight away. Logan was taken from her by another nurse and two doctors swooped over him checking vitals and placing him on oxygen as the nurse fired questions about Logan at her.

"How long has he had symptoms, has he seen a doctor?" the nurse asked. Dean nodded,

"Yes, he and his twin were seen four days ago and prescribed antibiotics for the ear infection." More questions were asked and permission was asked for bloods and fluids to be taken and tested which she obviously gave.

"Yes do what you need to do, what's wrong with my baby!" Dean demanded and one of the doctors, a young black doctor named Dr Atkins, came over from her baby with a chart as the other doctor a woman continued to work.

"Miss Winchester, we believe that Logan has a viral infection of some sort. It's quite common with babies his age but we are making sure it's not something else." He told her quietly. She nodded shakily as tears spilled down her face. Dr Atkins continued, "If it's fine with you we would like to test his twin just in case."

Dean frowned at him, "But Olivia is fine, she only has an occasional runny nose." He nodded and said "Please Logan has a very high fever; we just want to cover all bases."

Dean nodded "Yes yes she's in the waiting room with my uncle." He left with the chart to get the blood necessary and Dean went back to Logan who was grizzling weakly.

The other doctor smiled at her tiredly, "He's breathing now by himself without problem. We have given him a small sedative and paracetamol. Hopefully we can get his fever down."

Dean stroked her baby boys face as he grizzled, be ok buddy, I can't lose you, she thought.

In the waiting room, Bobby was approached by a doctor who introduced himself as Dr Atkins and asked him to follow him to the cubicle where Dean was with Logan. He was updated on Logan's condition as Dean pulled Olivia into her arms as the nurse withdrew blood, making Olivia scream out in pain. Dean kissed her forehead, "Shhh Livy its ok baby it's ok." As the machines monitoring Logan beeped away, Dean was informed that Logan was to be moved to the paediatrics acute assessment ward. She and Bobby followed the crib as it was moved into a private room. As Logan drifted off she sat in the easy chair beside her boy's crib, Bobby beside her on a hard chair after he put the diaper bag and carrier in the corner. Silence reigned in the small room, broken by the machines that helped her son and her daughter's coos.

"I called your daddy, left a message." Bobby told her in a hushed tone. Dean was numb barely nodded her eyes on her boy then darting back to Olivia if she breathed loudly as she slept in her mother's arms. In the darkened room, they waited for test results.

What seemed days, Dr Atkins came back into the room holding a chart. Dean swallowed and stood to face him.

"Right, as we thought, it was just a viral infection. His blood shows elevated levels of white blood cells but his organ function is clear, his breathing is congested due to the fluid in his lungs but it is light and should clear with medication. In all Logan should be fine in a few days given proper treatment." Dean whimpered, "But he turned blue and his fever…"

Dr Atkins nodded, "Normal with infants his age, his body effectively overheated, and needed help. You did the right thing getting him here when you did, Miss Winchester." He assured her, gently helping her sit back down as her legs wobbled. Bobby squeezed her shoulder as a nurse came in with a cart of medicine and syringes. She told Dean what Logan was getting and how often it was to be injected to the IV. She smiled down at Logan as Dean reached out to hold his little hand as the medicine hit his system.

"He's doing so far, and his sister is fine. You're lucky to have such beautiful babies." She said as Logan wriggled around for a moment as the nurse woke him up. Taking Olivia from Dean Bobby stood back so she could sooth her sons tears, Bobby felt the phone is his pocket vibrate.

He left the room and answered it, holding Olivia in one arm. "Singer what's going on with my grandson?" John thundered in his ear. Bobby told him the situation.

"How's Dean, coping now?" John demanded to know. "She's on tenterhooks Winchester, I aint going to lie, best get back now". John swore, "Livy?"

Bobby smiled down at the girl in his arms wrinkling her imperious nose at him and wriggled around. "Wee Red is fine. Got over the cold no problem. Just get home now." He advised him.

John, who was sitting in the truck, rubbed his face, breathing a sigh of relief that for now the kids were alright. "Tell Dean I'm on my way now, thanks Singer." He said hanging up the phone.

Bobby walked back to the room where Dean was changing Logan's diaper. He sat back down and watched Dean gently tuck a blanket around Logan. "Your daddy is coming back now; he is in Wyoming so he might be a day or two."

"Good, give me my girl, she's got to be hungry." Taking Livy, Dean began to feed her as Bobby politely moved his chair towards the other side of the room. Dean snickered at him for being a prude. No matter how many times he saw the twins fed, Bobby couldn't look at her feed the twins at risk of seeing her breast.

A day and a half later, Logan was burbling away at his mother from his hospital crib as Dr Atkins checked his vitals and reviewed new test results. "He's hungry, can I feed him soon?" Dean asked smiling at her boy. The doctor nodded, "Yes its good he is hungry. If he keeps two feeds down, he can go home."

Dean grinned at him, "Really? Oh thank you! Hear that buddy we can take you home." She cooed at her boy. The doctor laughed and left her to tend the baby. Picking up Logan, Dean settled him in her arms as he fed smoothing down his fluffy blond hair. Bobby texted her as she rocked Logan. He had taken Olivia home for a bath and change of clothes while she stayed with Logan.

*Your dads on his way with Olivia to the hospital.* it read. Dean smiled as she put the phone down. "Granddads coming pal. Think you gave him a big scare." She said to Logan who blinked at her.

15 minutes later. John entered the room with Olivia who squealed for Dean. "Dad he's fine. Hopefully he can go home later." John passed her Olivia who snuggled against Dean gurgling away happily. Logan was snoozing in the crib as John reached out one shaking hand to hold the boys hand. "You ok Dean?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah Dad but god, I am a bad mother to let his fever get that high." She said tears welling. John came over to his daughter and hugged her gently, mindful of Olivia in her arms. "No baby you're not. Babies have high fevers and sometimes you just can't get them down." Dean shook her head as he rubbed her back. "Yes it happened to you when you were about a year. Your mom said the same thing, but we did all we could at the time but you needed medical help." Dean leaned back and eyed him, clearly not believing him. "Oh yes, and you are fine so don't worry too much. You are a great mom Dean, don't ever not thing you aren't." John assured her. The Winchester family sat and held each other as Logan got better. Olivia was placed in the crib beside her brother and the snuggled up together. Dean was able to take him home the next morning as the fever left her son and the runny nose began to dry up in each twin.

At her house Dean watched the babies like a hawk for the next week, looking for unusual sniffles and coughs but relaxed as Logan's cheerful personality filled the house alongside his sister's loud shrieks as the twins grew and she regained her confidence.

Tbc.

A/n; Ok so so sorry for the delays in update of all my stories guys. I have had a crappy year but here is one of many new update coming. Also I am not a doctor, I am a historian of sorts so the medical jargon is likely wrong. But hope you enjoy anyway.


End file.
